


Learned the Hard Way

by Supersoda



Category: Legion of Super Heroes
Genre: Cute, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersoda/pseuds/Supersoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just sat there lookinjg at her. She looked so peaceful but he knew that how she got there was not so peaceful. Rated T just incase. LL/SG RXR</p><p>Wrote this a while ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Losh and if I did, I would make a third season instead of cancelling it and making other sad. I only own Destro, The Destroyers, and the plot and if to steal any of it, I will personally take care of it.

"Saturn Girl! We need you over by the north tower!" Lightning Lads voice crackled over Saturn Girls communication ring.

"I'm on my way Lightning Lad" She answered flying away to help her team mate. They had been fighting the Destroyers all day. When she reached the north tower she saw Lightning Lad, Bouncing Boy and the Trips surrounded with the Destroyers closing in. Their leader, Destro (no not from G.I Joe) was laughing as he saw his enemies surrounded by his robots.

"Like I said before. You kids don't stand a chance against the Destroyers! Muwagahahagah!" he laughed.

"He hasn't seen me yet" Saturn girl thought to herself as she came up with a plan.

"Hurry up Saturn Girl!" Lightning Lad said under his breath. "If she doesn't come soon we're toast!" Destro laughed again.

"Destroyers, DESTROY THEM!" he yelled. Lightning Lad, Bouncing Boy and Triplicate girl prepared for lasers to pierce their bodies.

"No wait! Stop Destroyers! Fall back!" lightning Lad heard Destro shout.

"What's going on?" Lightning lad said to the others when the robots backed off. He looked around to see Saturn Girl controlling Destro. She looked like she was doing fine, but he knew that she hadn't perfected mind control yet and he could tell that she was in strain by her clenched teeth

"Come on let's teach these guys a lesson." He said as he used his lightning to zap the robots. The others nodded and began the attack the robots.

Saturn girl began to sweat with effort. She hadn't perfected mind controlling yet and she was losing the grip that she had on Destro's mind. He was much stronger than her and was putting up a fight. But she couldn't let go, she knew that when the Destroyers were in attack mode they lived up to their name and they had the scars to prove it. She hoped that Lightning Lad and the others would be done soon.

Finally when the last robot was destroyed, Saturn Girl put Destro into a sleep trance. She slowly made her way over to the others. She was so tired that she tripped over her own feet. She prepared to meet the hard ground on impact but instead two arms reached out to catch her. She looked up to see Lightning lad smiling down at her. She blushed and thanked him when helped her up. A concerned look crossed his face.

"Are you ok Saturn Girl? He asked. "You look like the wind could blow you over"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little tired from using mind control for so long." She answered. "Just need to get some rest"

Behind them the body of Destro slowly awoke. He was still a little fuzzy but he had enough strength to aim his canon and shoot. The shot was powerful enough to hit Saturn Girl square in the back and send her flying into the north tower. After she hit the wall, she could hear voices screaming her name and feet running towards her before her world went black.

"SATURN GIRL! NO!" Lightning Lad screamed as he flew towards her. The wall was cracked where she hit it. She was slumped over in a sitting position. He checked her pulse, there was one but it was faint. He picked her up as if she was light as a feather and flew back to the others who were checking to see if Destro was still awake.

"Bouncing Boy status report on Destro" Lightning lad ordered using his leader voice.

"He's out cold Lightning lad. What about Saturn Girl?" Bouncing Boy asked looking down at Saturn Girl.

"I don't know bouncy. Call brainy and tell him to meet me at the hospital. You two make sure that Destro gets to Takron-Galtos." he didn't wait to see if they responded he needed to get Saturn Girl the hospital and fast. When he arrived at the hospital he saw Brainy and Cosmic Boy waiting outside. They both had worried looks on their faces.

"Great your here." Lightning Lad said to brainy.

"And a good this too. What happened?" Brainy asked as they walked into the hospital.

"I'll explain on the way." Lightning lad answered.

Lightning Lad and Cosmic Boy sat in the grey metallic hospital waiting room while Braniac 5 ran tests on Saturn Girl. Cosmic Boy sat there looking glum lost in his own thoughts while Lightning Lad sat there with his face in his hands with the horrible scene replaying over and over in his mind. 'She was so weak! I should have seen it coming and should have stopped it!' he thought to himself. He felt anger begin to bubble up over the regret. 'If I EVER get my hands on Destro again, he's in for a shitload of pain' he thought. The anger was not that longed lived for the regret that caused the anger soon replaced it again.

"This is my entire fault! I should have stopped the blast or have done SOMETHING that could have stopped this!" He said running his hands through his ginger hair.

"Lightning lad there was nothing you could have done. He took you all by surprise." Cosmic boy said with sympathy. "So stop beating yourself up." Lightning lad didn't listen.

"But I should have done something. ANYTHING! This is my entire fault. This would of never of happened if I had let her come." He said burying his face in his hands again.

Begin flashback.

"Everyone report to main computer. We have a Destro sighting. Repeat: Everyone report to main computer. We have a Destro sighting." Lightning lad heard Saturn's Girl voice sounded over the intercom. He was just on his way to see her anyways so he broke into a light run. He saw that he was the first to arrive the others followed. The numbers weren't that impressive. Everyone but Bouncing Boy, Triplicate Girl, Phantom Girl, Sun Boy, Saturn Girl and he were out on missions and out of reach.

"Destro has been spotted with his robots the Destroyers in down town New Metropolis." Saturn Girl quickly reported as Destro and the Destroyers popped up on the screen. 

"Ok everyone let's kick some robot but!" I said as everyone headed to the door. I stopped Saturn Girl when she left Computo with the raise of my hand. "Oh no Saturn Girl, you're sitting this one out." I saw her brow furrow. 

"But why?" She asked with disappointment. 

"Because, we need some monitoring for other problems and we need someone to call backup if we need it. Face it, you're staying." I said trying to reason with her. 

"But that's not fair! I been 'on duty' FOREVER you and cosmic boy haven't let me be on a mission in ages! I can take care of myself you know." She spat back. I would have to tread lightly if I wanted to survive this argument. 

"We're not saying that you're weak Saturn Girl. But we need someone here." I replied. 

"I'll stay Lightning Lad. Saturn Girl can go instead. I'm fine with it." I spun to see Sun Boy standing near the door way. I groaned and gave in. 

"Fine. Come on Saturn Girl. Let's go." Saturn Girl squeaked in joy and victory. 

"Thanks Garth! You won't regret it!" She promised after she thanked Sun Boy and gave him a hug then dashing out of the room. 

End Flashback 

Before either of them could say anything more, the door opened and Braniac 5 came out from the other side. The two boys stood up waiting in anticipation.

"How is she Brainy? Will she be ok?" Lightning Lad asked half not wanting to here the answer.

"Saturn Girl will be fine. She's in a healing trance." Brainy said in the voice he always used when he was explaining something to them. A confused look came across Lighting lad's and cosmic boy's face.

"Healing trance?" Cosmic boy asked.

"Yes a healing trance. I'll explain, but please follow me." Brainy replied as the two heroes followed his through the door. Lightning lad stomach flipped and his heart twisted when he saw her. She was lying on one of the hospital beds with wires that connected her to her life support. For a while all that could be heard was the steady beeping of Saturn Girl's heart monitor. She looked peacefully asleep. Lighting lad longed just to run over to her and hold her until she was awake again and safe in his arms. But most of all, he wanted to cry. But he stopped himself from doing that in front of his friends. So he put on a strong face.

"As you see here, she is fine. For the most part." Brainy said.

"What do you mean 'For the most part'?" Cosmic Boy asked raising his eyebrow.

"Well you see, when Saturn Girl was hut with the laser blast, her body went into a coma like state. Right now, her body and mind are healing themselves, slowly but surely." Braniac 5 explained.

"Ok, so what's the bad news Brainy?" Cosmic Boy asked, Lightning Lad stayed silent. He was taking this all in.

"The bad news is that we don't know how long she'll be like thus. It could be hours, days, weeks, months, even YEARS! But for now, we monitor her and hopefully get an estimate on when she'll wake up."

"Thank you Brainy." Cosmic Boy said before Brainy left the room leaving just Lighting Lad, Cosmic Boy and a comatose Saturn girl. Lightning Pad was the first to speak up.

"So what. That's it! We just sit here and wait for Saturn Girl to wake up? There must be something more we can do then just stand by!"

"Lighting Lad, Brainy and the hospital are doing all that they can to help Saturn Girl. But for now she needs to heal herself. There is nothing we can do." Cosmic Boy replied, trying to reason with his temperamental friend. (A/N: And no it was not Lightning Lad's time of the month)

"No!" Lightning Lad argued. "There must be something we can do. If it wasn't for me, she wouldn't be in this mess." Lightning Lad made a dash for the door but Cosmic Boy was faster.

"Where are you going? You can't just leave her at a time like this!" He said with an astonishing look on his face.

"I just need to get some air and a little time to think. Don't worry; I'll be back in an hour." Lightning Lad explained and Cosmic Boy let him leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I DO NOT own LOSH and probably never will. But mark my words. If I ever do, then I will make a third season. That is my promise. Oh and I only own my villains even though they probably won't be in the story anymore so please, if you want to use them, then please ask first. I will most likely say yes.

Once Lightning Lad had left the hospital, he headed straight for the park. He always came here when he needed to think. Either it was the park or the top of Legion Headquarters. He couldn't go home because everyone would ask him about Saturn Girl and he didn't really want to talk about. He would let Cosmic Boy do that. He was better at that kind of thing anyways.

When he had gotten to the park, the sun was just beginning to set. As he walked around he saw how the park was slowly becoming emptier, soon he was all alone. He was glad for the silence and peacefulness of the location. All that could be heard was the foliage moving in the wind. He saw down on bench and finally let the tears that he had been holding back flow. Guilt gnawed at his gut. 'I should feel guilty. This is all my fault!' He thought to himself. If it wasn't for him, she would be fine. She should have listened to him. If she had, she would be with him right there, she would be telling him not to blame himself, how is wasn't his fault and feeling guilty wouldn't help. He would never forgive himself if she didn't make a full recovery. He had always felt protective over Saturn Girl, even from the day they met. Maybe it was because they were so close. She understood him in ways the others didn't. She always knew how to make him feel better about anything. He didn't know what he would do without her. They had always been close friends, but over the past couple weeks, he had been feeling different things when she was with him. His heart beat would skip a beat and he was starting to blush a little more when she teased him.

"Maybe it's because I love her." He whispered to himself between sobs. Was this what love felt like? And if he did love her, does she feel the same way about him? He always thought that Cosmic Boy had a tiny crush on her. But what if Saturn Girl likes Cosmic Boy instead of him? He didn't know what he would do. She was one of the most important things in his life. He had already lost his twin sister. He couldn't lose her too.

"I can't lose Saturn Girl. I already lost Ayla. I will not fail again." He vowed. He wiped away his tears and calmed down. He hoped that Cosmic Boy wouldn't notice that he had been crying. He stood up and began to walk back to the hospital.

Meanwhile at the hospital.

Cosmic boy watch his best friend walk out the door before turning around the heading back to the preteen girl on the bed. He pulled up a chair and sat down beside her. He felt a tear roll down his cheek when he picked up her dainty hand. It was chilled but not ice cold. He wiped away the tear that had escaped. He would not show weakness no matter how much he wanted to let his emotions go. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. She looked to peaceful just lying there like she was sleeping. His gut wrenched with worry. Saturn Girl had always been special to him but in a little sister kind of way. It was Lightning Lad who had the crush on her. The only people who were oblivious to this were Saturn Girl and Lightning Lad himself. Everyone saw how he looked at her when he thought no one would notice. And Cosmic boy was almost one hundred percent sure that she felt the same way about Lightning Lad. He looked at her sleeping face again and whispered,

"Please Saturn Girl, wake up soon. I don't know what we'll do without you. Lightning Lad keeps blaming himself for what happened but you and I both know that it wasn't his fault. I've tried telling him that but he'll only listen if you tell him." Cosmic Boy figured that she couldn't even hear him but he continued anyways.

"Everyone is really worried about you. So please be ok. Lightning Lad has been especially worried. He cares for you. I hope you know that. Like a lot. I think it's because of what happened to his sister." Lightning Lad had told both Cosmic Boy and Saturn Girl about what happened to his sister. They promised not to tell anyone. Cosmic Boy pitied his friend. Cosmic Boy himself never had any siblings but he still was sympathetic to his best friend.

He laid Saturn Girl's hand back down beside her, stood up and walked over to the window. The sun was setting which stained the sky in beautiful reds, yellows, oranges and pinks. He wondered when Lightning Lad would come back. He had been gone for a while.

Just as Cosmic Boy finished his though, the door opened behind him. He turned around and saw Lighting Lad in the doorway.

"Good your back. I'm going back to Headquarters. Are you coming?" Cosmic boy asked half expecting what the answer would be.

"Actually, I'll stay a little while longer. You go on ahead." Lightning lad answered just as Comic Boy expected.

"Very well then. Let me know if anything changes." Cosmic boy said back.

"Of course. Let me know if you guys need my help and I'm there in a heartbeat." Lighting Lad added ad Cosmic Boy left the room. He only stopped to nod before leaving. As soon as Lightning Lad made sure that his friend was out of hearing range, he sighed in relief. He was finally alone with Saturn Girl again. He sat down in the chair that was beside her bed and leaned his arms on the side railings on her bed. He just sat there in silence watching her breath in and out for what seemed like hours. Just watching her breathe calmed him down. Lightning Lad yawned and his eyes started to droop. He knew it was late but he didn't want to leave just yet. But common sense kicked in. He knew that if the team needed him, he would be no help yawning and tripping over his feet. So he yawned again and stood up. He took Saturn Girl's gloved hand and put his on top.

"I'll be back tomorrow Saturn Girl. I promise. Sweet dreams." he said putting her hand back and left the room and headed home.

When he got home, he knew that everyone would be asleep so he was as quite as possible. As he tip-toed past the main room a voice stopped him.

"Look who finally came home."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own LOSH

Lightning Lad whirled around to see the three Triplicate Girls become one and walk over to him.

"Hey. We were getting worried. Rokk came back couple hour's ago." she said with a concerned look in her eyes.

"Really?" Lightning lad said surprised. "What time is it?"

"2 o'clock in the morning." she answered his question. 'Wow' Lightning Lad thought to himself. 'I have been gone a long time'

"Sorry that I worried you guys." he apologized. She gave him a sympathetic look.

"Lightning Lad, Cos told us about what happened. She'll be fine Garth. Don't be so hard on yourself." Lightning lad just turned away from triplicate girl.

"And what if she's not? Huh? You saw Destro's laser blast hit her." he said raising his voice a little. He could feel his anger bubbling up inside. He could also feel the tears rising up at the memory. But he pushed them down.

"Yes I saw the blast. I but I didn't see it coming or could have prevented it. None of us could." Triplicate Girl retorted. "No one blames you Garth because it wasn't you fault. So stop blaming yourself." she was getting frustrated by his butt-headedness (A\N: yes it's a word. I think.)

Lightning Lad clenched his fists and took a deep breath before turning back around to face Triplicate Girl.

"But it is my fault! I was the one who let her come on the mission despite my discomfort, and it was me who called her over to help us. Air go, IT IS MY FAULT!" He said a little louder trying not to wake any one. He turned around to walk to his room before he did anything he would regret. Triplicate Girl winced a little at his words but tried to give it one last shot.

"You know Lightning Lad! All of this moping and self pity isn't going to help Saturn Girl, so you might as well drop it and do something productive!" she called after him while getting ready to defend herself if needed. Lightning Lad stopped and turned his head slightly before continuing to his room.

When he entered his room, he slammed the door softly so he wouldn't wake anyone up. He sat of his bed and ran his fingers through his ginger hair. Triplicate Girl's words echoed in his ears. While they stung, he knew she was right. All of his moping around wasn't going to help Saturn Girl. He would make sure that he would apologize to the trips tomorrow. He yawned and got ready for bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow, sleep washed over him and he slept dreamlessly for the rest of the night.

Back in the control room, Triplicate Girl sigh in frustration and defeat. If Lightning Lad wanted to mope around then why should she care? She walked back to her chair a sat back down with a huff. She knew the Garth was worried about Saturn Girl, but so was everyone else! She remembered the of guilt that Sun Boy had for letting her go instead but he was convinced that he couldn't of known. Dream Girl also felt bad that she didn't predict it but she had a feeling that Saturn Girl would be okay. All the legionaries had taken the news of Saturn Girl hard, but not as hard as Lightning Lad. And she had a feeling why. She had seen the way he looked at her when he thought that no one was looking. He totally had a crush on her. Triplicate Girl and Phantom Girl both knew but kept it a secret out of respect.

"What's the matter with Sparky?" said a voice that almost made Triplicate Girl pee herself. She spun around in her chair to see Bouncy Boy in the door way.

"Crap Bouncy! You scared me half to death. Don't do that!" she said trying to bring her heart rate back to normal.

"Sorry." He apologized. Triplicate Girl felt guilty for snapping at him.

"It's all right. What are you doing up anyways? Your shift isn't until 2:30 Am." she asked while checking her watch wondering what time it was. Her Legion watch showed 2:15 am. Ok so he wasn't that early but still.

"I woke up to get a glass of water and when I was on my way back, I heard you two arguing so I went to see what was up. But I came just in time to see Lightning Lad turn the corner. So, how is he taking the news?" Bouncing Boy asked pulling up a chair.

"Not as well as we hoped." Triplicate Girl told him. "He blames himself for the whole accident." she looked away. "He's really torn up about it. I tried telling him that it wasn't his fault but he doesn't, seem to believe Me." she felt Bouncing Boys hand on her shoulder. She turned to see him smiling at her and she couldn't help but return a shaky one.

"Don't worry Trip, he'll come around. He just needs some space to think things out." Bouncing Boy said in a comforting voice and hoping that Triplicate Girl couldn't see that he was just as worried not just about Lightning Lad but also Saturn Girl. Triplicate Girl to a deep breath and tried to centre herself.

"Thanks Bouncy. I hope your right." she said stifling a yawn. Man was she tired. 'I hope so too.' Bouncing Boy thought to himself. When he saw how tired she was, he spoke again.

"Hey, why don't you go to bed. It's almost my shift anyways plus I'm wade awake." Triplicate Girl knew it was only 2:20am but she wasn't going to give up an extra 10 minutes of sleep. She got up out of her chair and turned to him.

"Thanks Bouncy, I owe you one." she said giving him a small smile.

"Anytime Trip." he replied trying to hide his blush. "Goodnight!" he called softly as he watched her leave the room. When she got to the doorway, she stopped and turned to face him.

"Goodnight Bouncy." she replied and then left to go to her room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Losh. If I did, do you really think it would be online and not on the TV?

The next day Lightning Lad woke up to the sound of knocking at his door. Before he could tell them to go away, he heard the door open and footsteps coming to his bed side.

"Get up Lightning Lad; you're supposed to be going on patrol." Lightning Lad heard Cosmic Boy's voice from under the blankest. Lightning Lad contemplated arguing with Cosmic Boy, but the memories from his spat with triplicate Girl stopped him. She was right and he knew it, he needed to stop being so grumpy and be part of the team.

Cosmic Boy kicked the bed when Lightning Lad didn't answer. "Come on Lightning Lad! Star Boy is already waiting!"

"OK! Ok, I'm up. Just give me a minute!" Lightning Lad groaned from under his sheets. He waited for the sound of Cosmic Boy leaving his room before throwing back the sheets and got out of bed.

Lightning Lad yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his electric blue eyes after he stretched his muscles. After he was dressed, he tried to flatten his wild ginger hair and left his un-made bed and went to go eat breakfast.

When he got to the kitchen, Lighting Lad could feel the uneasiness rise. He knew that the others were wondering how he was dealing with the latest events, but were too scared to ask. As he walked to the fridge to grab the milk, he could feel the stares blazing into his back. He turned around just in time to see the moving of hair from quickly turned heads. He chuckled quietly to himself before sitting down to eat his cereal.

The others were obviously worried about Saturn Girl as much as he was. The kitchen was usually full of early morning chitter chatter, but today, everyone was either eating silently or talking with someone in hushed tones. The sooner Saturn Girl was better, the better. (A/N: I know it sounds weird when you read it, but it makes sense)

After breakfast, Lightning Lad headed down the halls to the main room where he would meet Star Boy for their patrol. He was hoping that Star Boy wouldn't be too angry that he was late. As he walked into the room, he expected to see Star Boy and perhaps Cosmic Boy. However what he saw was Sun Boy with his back turned, checking the monitors. Lightning Lad cleared his throat causing Sun Boy to jump a little before turning.

"Hey" said Sun Boy.

"Yeah, hey." Lightning Lad said awkwardly. "Ummm, not to be rude or anything but, why are you here? And where is Star Boy? I was supposed to meet him here so we could go on patrol." He continued trying not to offend his fiery friend.

"Cosmic Boy said to tell you that, you were taking too long. So, he went on patrol with Star Boy instead." Sun Boy answered his question.

"But Cos is suppose to be on monitor duty with you right now!"

"Yeah, he said that since he was covering for you, you could cover for him. Sorry Lightning Lad, looks like you're stuck with me." Sun Boy finishes giving Lightning Lad an apologetic look.

"Great" Lightning Lad mumbled under his breath so that Sun Boy didn't hear. Lightning Lad slumped down in his chair to get ready for the next couple hours of pure boredom. Monitor duty was bad enough, but did it have to be with Sun Boy? It wasn't that he didn't like Sun Boy, but he knew that from the recent event with Saturn Girl, he would feel bad and would apologize for most of the time.

As Lightning Lad and Sun Boy sank into silence, Lightning Lad let his mind wander. He knew what would happen when Cosmic Boy would come back from patrol with Star Boy, he would start lecturing Lightning Lad like a little boy and they would end up fighting; and with no Saturn Girl to break up the fight, who knows how far it would go this time. Not wanting to think about Saturn Girl, Lighting Lad sat up and began looking through the scanners that scanned for criminal activity that they had all over New Metropolis. Nothing, the scans were clean, he sighed and leaned back in his chair. Yep, this is going to be a long shift. Lightning Lad ran his fingers though his hair; a habit he had picked up from when the Legion was first made.

"Something on your mind?" Lightning Lad head Sun Boy ask. He turned in his chair to face his friend. Sun Boy gave him a small smile.

"Yeah" answered Lightning Lad scratching the bad of his neck. "It's just everything that has happened lately is stressing me out, and Cos isn't helping."

"Oh yeah, that would make sense. Listen Lightning Lad, if I had known that would have happened, I would of never of volunteered to stay behind." Sun Boy apologized. 'And it begins' Lightning Lad said to himself.

"Hey, Sun Boy, don't beat yourself up about it. It's not your fault, not even Dream Girl saw it coming." Lightning Lad reassured him.

"You seem very, ummm, calm about this. From what I heard happened yesterday, I would have thought you would be angry. No offence. So what happened?" Sun Boy asked

"None taken, well, I got some sense talked into me. I didn't like it, but it was what I needed to hear." Lightning Lad answered.

"Obviously not enough."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I haven't, do not and, sadly never ever will own LOSH. But a girl can dream, right?

Both Lightning Lad and Sun Boy turned around to see Cosmic Boy standing in the middle of the room with his "leader" face on, looking very annoyed.

"Oh, hey there Cos, how was patrol?" Lightening Lad said, walking towards Comic Boy trying to hide his annoyance.

"Save it Lightning Lad, we need to talk" Cosmic Boy narrowed his eyes, "alone"

"Sure, see you later Sun Boy" Lightning Lad waved to his friend as he followed Cosmic Boy out of the main room.

As soon the boys were out of hearing range, Cosmic Boy turned to glare at in annoyance Lightning Lad but Lightning Lad was the first to speak.

"What the hell Cos? Since when do you take others patrols and leave them to suffer on monitor duty?"

"Since you stopped respecting your commitments you made to the Legion?" Cosmic Boy retorted with rage

"You were gone for hours last night! You can't just leave giving no information on where you're going or when you'll be back! What if we needed you? Not to mention you turned your communicator off!" Lightning Lad was getting really mad now. Cos knew he was at the hospital and what if he took awhile to come home, he decided to walk.

"I turned off my communicator so I could have some peace and quiet! Plus you knew where I was! So I'm sorry if I need clear my head!" Lightning lad yelled in rage. Cos was unshaken and continued his accusations.

"Well what about this morning? What is your excuse for that?"

"Simple, I was getting breakfast. Star Boy would have waited for me!" Lightning Lad replied with a smug look on his face and crossed his arms. This just made Cosmic Boy grit his teeth and continue the quarrel.

"It doesn't matter if Star Boy would have waited or not. The problem is you were disregarding your duties as a legionnaire!" Lightning Lad felt his rage rising higher and higher with every word that came out of Cosmic Boy's mouth. Both boys knew that this argument was going to get ugly soon yet continued anyways.

Lightning Lad was the first to speak.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" He yelled; his fist flew and soon made contact with Cosmic Boys jaw. Cosmic Boy stumbled back with eyes widened in surprise and ribbed his jaw. Lightning Lad backed away, eyes wide with horror at what had just happened and before Cosmic Boy could say anything, Lightning Lad ran from the room leaving Cosmic Boy dazed and confused.

When Lightning Lad flew out of Legion Headquarters, he knew that there was only one person he could talk to; so he flew as fast as he could to the hospital.

Lightning Lad was still shaken when he landed at the front doors of the New Metropolis General Hospital. 'What have I done' was the question that haunted his mind as he walked through the hospital to Saturn Girl's room.

When he came to the room, Lightning Lad was comforted to find the room empty and silent save the rhythmic beeping of Saturn Girl's heart monitor. Lightning Lad entered the room and sat down at the chair which was still pulled up beside her bed.

Just like yesterday, she was still; frozen in time almost. It was sad to see Saturn Girl like this external wounds looked like they were healing nicely, but he would have to ask Brainy to be sure; yet he knew internally she was still weak. A few days ago she was as strong as ever and full of life; it killed him to see her so weak with the I.V. hooked up to her arm.

The silence was starting to get to Lightning Lad so he spoke.

"Hey Imra; listen, I need to tell you something, I punched Cos." he stopped, almost waiting for her to scold him for not controlling his temper; but the only answer he got was the silence, so he continued.

"I know it was a bad move but I just couldn't controls myself. He was making me so mad!" he gritted his teeth at the memory, trying to keep himself from blowing his temper. Again.

"He was lecturing me on how I have been neglecting duties recently which is bullshit! He's the one who went on MY patrol left me with monitor duty. Also, he was scolding me like a child who blew off their curfew because I came back late last night. He is NOT my parent! I just got so mad that I couldn't stop myself from hitting him! I know you HATE it when we fight, but he was asking for it this time." Lightning Lad got up to walk around the room to try to calm himself down.

"But just makes me so flippen mad sometimes! I mean, he thinks he's the shit and can go around giving orders like he owns the place! But he's NOT! That's what he needs to get through his thick skull! The THREE of us started the Legion and the sooner he realizes this, the better." He stopped walking when he came to the window.

The sun was shining in the clear, cloudless blue sky like nothing was wrong. People filled the streets of New Metropolis and the park in the distance was filled with children playing. Lightning Lad sighed before turning back to walk over to Saturn Girl.

"We really miss you Imra," he paused again looking around the room as if his next words were written somewhere, "I miss you." Lightning Lad closed his eyes taking in what he had just said.

"HQ just isn't the same without you. We are all really worried about you so get better soon ok?" No reply. Lightning Lad sighed in sad frustration.

"But she didn't even hear me." He muttered to himself before turning back to face the window.

That's when he missed a twitch of a single dainty finger that would tell him otherwise.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: For the sixth time, I DO NOT OWN LOSH!

The last thing Saturn Girl remembered before her subconscious awoke was the immense pain she felt when she hit the tower, after that her world went black.

'Hmm.' Saturn Girl groaned to herself 'What happened?' she asked herself. She tried to move but was soon stopped by the agonizing pain in her body.

'Ow! No trying that again.' She said. As she laid there, she soon heard a voice.

"Ok, let's see what we have here." 'BRAINY?' Saturn Girl gasped wondering where he was, 'Where are you?' She asked without receiving an answer. After a couple of seconds, the answer hit her. 'Of course!' she thought to herself, mentally face palming, 'I'm in a healing trance DUH! How could I not realize it before? It must have happened when I hit the tower.' she reasoned. She hadn't been in a healing trance since before she joined the Legion. She could still hear Brainy running tests and wished she could give him the answers, even though she knew that he would find out soon.

After a while, she heard him speak again.

"Of course. I knew I was right. Better tell the others." she heard the door close, leaving her on her own in the silence for a couple of seconds before she heard Brainy return. As well, she heard two more sets of footsteps following.

"As you see here, she's fine." She listened as the Coluan gave his analysis. "For the most part."

"What do you mean for the most part?" she recognized the voice immediately, it was Cos! She guessed that if Cosmic Boy was here then Lightning Lad must have told him, and was probably with him.

She listened to the rest of Brainy's explanation to find that he was spot on; not that she was surprised, after all, he did have a twelfth level intelligence. What was really bugging her was that the third person hadn't spoken up yet, they stayed completely silent. Saturn Girl contemplated reading their mind but quickly decided against it she made a promise to herself that she wouldn't invalid someone's mind without permission.

She tooned back into the discussion just in time to hear Cosmic Boy say good-bye to Brainy as he left the room. Soon after, she heard the mystery person finally speak.

"So what. That's it? We're just going to sit here and wait for Saturn Girl to wake up? There must be something more we can do then just stand by!" Saturn Girl recognized Lightning Lad's annoyed tone in his voice immediately, she knew that the red- head was impatient and she wished that she could wake up just to tell him that she was going to be okay, well except for the broken bones that she obtained. Even if she did wake up soon, she wouldn't be battle ready for a while.

"Lightning Lad, Brainy is doing the best he can do to help Saturn Girl make a speedy recovery. But for now, she just needs time to heal herself. There is nothing we can do." Saturn Girl knew that Cosmic Boy was trying hard to calm Lightning Lad, but once he got in one of his moods, it takes a lot to get him out.

"No! There must be something we can do! If it wasn't for me, she wouldn't be in this mess!" Saturn Girl's heart wrenched when she heard this, 'Lightning lad can't blame himself for this, if it is anyone's fault, it's mine.' She wished even more to be awake, but she wasn't going to be for awhile, even she didn't know when she would wake up. She heard the door close telling her that she was alone with one of them but she wasn't sure. She was soon surprised at the touch of hand holding hers. If she was awake, she most likely would have blushed. She realized that is was Cosmic Boy who was holding her hand when he began to speak. She was still exhausted from the events of earlier that day, so she let the voice of one of her dearest friends lull her to sleep. She still was listening but some of his words were muffled by sleep. She didn't even realize the change of hands holding hers as she fell deeply into a healing slumber.

The next day, her subconscious was entertained by Brainy talking more tests on her progress. She listened to him hum to himself while writing something down of the holopad. Her physical wounds were healing nicely but there was no change on her mental state.

After about half an hour as it seemed, Brainy left the room leaving her alone in her boredom.

It seemed like forever had passed by when she finally heard the door open; wondering who it was Saturn Girl listened carefully as the person sat down near her.

"Hey Imra." She recognized Garth's voice, though she could tell something was wrong. "listen, there is something I need to tell you, I punched Cos." Garth fell silent; Saturn Girl was both mad and disappointed at both Lightning Lad and Cosmic Boy. They couldn't stop fighting for just for a little while she was in the hospital. It wasn't long before Lightning Lad broke the silence and went on. Saturn Girl listened to his side of the story and contemplated it. It was one of their classic fights of who was right and she always had to pick the winner. These kinds of arguments could go on for days. She did not envy the legionnaires who won the prize of being ref.

After talking, Lightning Lad did something that he usually doesn't do, get sentimental. He started taking about how everyone missed her; how HE missed her. She felt her heart skip a beat and was pretty sure that she would have blushed.

"But you can't hear me" She heard him mutter.

'No! I can!' Saturn Girl wanted to scream. She made an effort to show him that she could hear him; but all that it turned out to be was a twitch of her finger.

'This is useless' she thought to herself.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lightning lad was taking in the view of the New Metropolis skyline when he heard the door swing open.

"There you are!" Lightning Lad whirled around to see Cosmic Boy looking annoyed who was followed by Brainy. The former had a pissed-off look on his face.

"Oh hey Cos, Brainy, what brings you here?" Lightning Lad said, hoping his nervousness wouldn't show. Brainy answered before Cosmic Boy could open his mouth.

"Cosmic Boy here" Brainy stuck his thumb out to point at Cosmic Boy, "is here to yell at you for punching him in the face. While I'm here to check on Saturn Girl's progress. So if you are going to fight, please take it outside so you don't break something expensive." Brainy interjected with a cool calmness which he always possessed before then turning to Saturn Girl and began running the tests totally uninterested in what his two friends were going to do.

"Don't worry Brainy," Lightning Lad answered, "I have calmed down but Mr. Hot Head here is a different story." Lightning Lad glared at Cosmic Boy. Cosmic Boy answered Lightning Lads response with a weak laugh of disbelief.

"Excuse me? You're the one who blew up in the first place!" cosmic boy added after his laugh.

"That's because you were being a pompous jerk!" Lightning Lad retorted.

While Cosmic Boy and Lightning Lad continued with their verbal duel, Braniac 5 continued with his test.

During one of his final tests, Brainy noticed something that anyone could have, and would have missed. One of the fingers on the right hand of Saturn Girl began to twitch and move. Brainy quickly rechecked all of his test results, if he was correct, she wasn't suppose to wake up for the next couple of days; and yet here she was, coming out of her healing trance.

(A/N: QUE COMMERCIAL BREAK. Oh wait... we aren't on TV. Never mind.)

"Hey guys, you might want to see this." Brainy called to Cosmic Boy and Lightning Lad, but they were too involved in their argument to hear their little green friend. "Their loss." Brainy said to himself as he gave up trying to get their attention. He watched as Saturn Girl's coral pink eyes fluttered open. They were hazy for a couple of seconds before they focused on the Coluan.

"Welcome back Imra." Brainy said to Saturn Girl as a small smile spread across his usually emotionless face.

"Hey Brainy." Saturn Girl croaked her throat still dry and sore from being in her healing trance for so long. With the help of Brainy, she sat up a little; her eyes were soon drawn to the two legionnaires fighting before turning back to Brainy. He knew the look in her eyes and nodded before walking over to Lightning Lad and Cosmic Boy. They didn't notice him until he gave them each a little zap from the lasers in his fingers.

"HEY!" They both shouted at the same time. Brainy didn't say anything but just stepped aside revealing their newly awaken friend who gave them a weak smile.

"Imra! You're awake!" Cosmic Boy gasped. Lightning Lad was overcome by joy, thus struck speechless. They both rushed over to Saturn Girl throwing questions at her left, right and center.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, give the girl some space." Brainy interjected pushing himself between the two causing them to back up. He handed Saturn Girl a glass with liquid in it. Saturn Girl took the glass but gave Brainy a hesitant look.

"Drink it. It will help sooth your throat." He instructed. She eyed the liquid before downing it.

"Blach! Brainy that tastes horrible!" Saturn Girl choked out making a face at the bitter taste of the drink; she cleared her throat and when she spoke again, her voice was back to normal. "But it does help. Thank you." She thanked the Coluan with a smile before turning to the boys who looked as giddy as school girls.

"O.K, one question at a time please. I'm still tired from the healing trance if you can believe it." She warned the boys before opening herself up for questioning. Cosmic Boy asked a question before Garth could even open his mouth.

"So what is a healing trance and why didn't you tell us about it earlier?" Saturn Girl gave a small sigh and thought about her answer before speaking; she knew this question was coming.

"Well, a healing trance, as Brainy told you before; when a Titanian, such as myself goes into a coma like state giving their body time to heal any physical injuries and restore their mental strength. The length of the healing trance varies on the state of the person. Their whole body is still aware of what is going on even though they look like they're in a coma, shut away from the world around them." She answered. "I haven't been in a healing trance for a while so I guess it just slipped my mind." Cosmic Boy and Lightning Lad contemplated her answer for a while.

"Wait a minute; did you say that their whole body is still aware? Does that mean... ummm, that you could hear us and everything?" Lightning Lad asked as he felt his face heat up, hoping that the others wouldn't notice him blushing.

"Yes. That means I heard everything unless I was sleeping. Didn't Brainy tell you that part?" She asked.

"No. He didn't tell us that did you Brai-" Cosmic Boy was cut short by turning around to see that Braniac 5 was no longer in the room.

"That sneaky little…" Lightning Lad said under his breath. There was soon a knock on the door and Lightning Lad walked over to open it. Behind the door was one of the nurses who walked in with a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry boys, but you'll have to leave now. The patient needs some rest. She might be all right mentally, but physically, she still has two broken ribs, a sprained ankle and some cuts and bruises that need to heal." She said as she shooed them out of the room and closed the door.

"When can she leave the hospital?" Lightning Lad asked the nurse skimmed over her information on her clip board. "Well, she can be moved into sick bay at Legion HQ buy tomorrow where Braniac 5 can keep a closer watch on her." She answered, "Now you too better get going, it's almost dark and both of you look like you could get some rest." She added looking at the boys seeing 'how out of gas' they looked. The nurse walked back into Saturn Girls room before either of them could ask any more questions.


	7. Epilouge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I'm going to keep this short. I don't own LOSH. Ok finally, the epilogue.

It had been two days since Saturn Girl had been moved back to Star Pavilion.

Lightning Lad was happy to see that her wounds were healing nicely but Brainy said it was still be weeks until she could start going on missions again. Lightning Lad was on his way to see Saturn Girl and gives her, her lunch; soup (Random I know). She was able to get out of bed and walk around on crutches however; Garth didn't want Imra to push herself too far so he convinced her to him be her nursemaid. As he came to room in the sick bay, he was stopped by the sound of quiet chatter and giggling. Wondering who it was, he walked in to see Phantom Girl, the Trips, and Saturn Girl all turn to see who it was. Blushing, walked over with the tray in his hands,

"I brought you lunch," he said simply feeling the girls stares boring into him, making him extremely uncomfortable.

"Thanks Garth, I was starting to get hungry." Saturn Girl thanked him with a small smile. Lightning Lad put down the tray and left the room as fast as he could without making it obvious feeling like an idiot, before the heat he felt rising to his cheeks became visible. Once he left the room, he couldn't help but overhear the explosion of giggles from the girls.

He wanted to stay and eavesdrop in on the conversation; however Garth knew that somehow, whether it was by Imra's powers or the fact that girls just know when you're listening in on your conversation. He left to come back later when hopefully; she would be alone to talk. For the past two days since Imra's return, Lightning Lad hasn't had a chance to be alone with her. Either she had other visitors or Brainy would be checking on her and then telling him that he had to leave so she could rest. It was driving him crazy! He wanted to see how she was doing, talk like they always do; but more importantly, he wanted to ask her what she heard during her healing trance. Had she heard everything he said? Lightning Lad blushed at the memory. He had been worried about her and mad a Cosmic Boy so something's just "slipped out" he wasn't thinking straight yet he meant every word he spoke. He wondered if she knew that as well.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

XXXXXXXX Saturn Girl XXXXXXX

As soon as Garth left the room, Phantom Girl and Triplicate Girl burst out into giggles. Saturn Girl gave them a hard looked before shushing.

"Guys, he can still hear you, you know." Phantom Girl calmed down but Triplicate Girl still was shaking from holding in the laughter.

"Sorry Im; but it's just so cute!" apologized Phantom Girl. Saturn Girl raised an eyebrow as she opened a packet of crackers and began to crush them over her hot bowl of soup.

"Aww come on! Don't tell me you haven't noticed!" Triplicate Girl added as she leaned forward propping her elbows on the edge of the bed and resting her chin on her hands. Saturn Girl gave her a questioning look before blowing on a spoon full of hot soup and putting it in her mouth.

"She obviously doesn't know Luo. Should we tell her?" asked Phantom Girl with hopeful eyes.

"Well Tinya, if we don't tell her, no one will." Triplicate reasoned a smile crossed her lips.

"Tell me what?" asked Saturn Girl as she began to sip on her soup some more.

"The obvious fact that a certain red-head who can shoot lightning has a crush on you." Tinya said nonchalantly. Imra's eyes widened as she began to cough. Both girls began patting her on the back and gave her some water to drink.

"You ok Im?" asked Phantom girl said as Triplicate girl split into three to get her more water and move the still hot soup away from the coughing Saturn Girl to keep the shaking from spilling the soup on the bed. Once Saturn Girl drank the water, her coughing died down.

"Yeah. You just surprised me, that's all." Imra answered as she gulped down more water.

"I guess we should have waited till you didn't have soup in your mouth." Triplicate Girl apologised and become one again.

"Yeah. That would have been a good idea." Saturn Girl agreed. ''Can I have my soup back please?" Triplicate Girl nodded and handed her back the bowl of soup.

"So," Phantom Girl said as Saturn Girl started to stir her soup, "do you like him?" Imra stopped and thought for a minute.

"How do you know that Lightning Lad even likes me?" She asked avoiding the previous question while trying to hide her soft blush.

"It's SO obvious! The way he looks at you, how he's protective of you, the list goes on Imra. He cares about you. A lot, even Brainy knows it." Phantom Girl explained "you would have to be blind not to see it!"

"So, that doesn't mean that he 'likes' me. Cos is protective too." Saturn Girl said trying relentlessly to reason with the two girls. Phantom Girl rolled her eyes in non-belief.

"It's different Im." Triplicate Girl added "Besides, you should have seen Sparky while you were in the hospital. He was so angry at himself and depressed. He blamed himself for what happened to you. Not only that but he was worried, really worried. He wouldn't stop blaming himself until I finally knocked some sense into him." Imra grew silent after hearing this. 'He was really that worried?' she thought to herself.

"So, back to the big question," Phantom Girl began, "do you like him?"

"Well..." Saturn Girl began; however, her answer was interrupted by the swooshing sound the door made when they opened. Saturn Girl was relieved to see Braniac 5 walk in, saving her from the interrogation.

"All right you two. Out, my patient needs some rest." The little green Coluan ordered. Phantom Girl and Trip regretfully got out of the two chairs beside the bed, said their farewells and left the room letting Saturn Girl relax.

"Brainy, you are my saviour." Saturn Girl sighed in relief. Brainy stopped looking at her chart and gave her an up-turned eyebrow.

"How so?" He asked. Saturn Girl immediately realized that he hadn't heard the conversation and changed the subject before he started to ask questions.

"Never mind. Can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Saturn Girl, I have a twelfth level intelligence (Sorry, I just had to make him say it) and your friend. You can ask me anything."

"Great. Ummm... why didn't you tell Garth and Rokk that I can sometimes hear people talking when I'm in a healing trance? I know you couldn't have not known, so why not tell them?" Brainy stopped and thought for a minute.

"Because Saturn Girl, sometimes you have to learn some things the hard way." He answered with a small smile.


End file.
